Le Fruit Défendu
by Joka-chan
Summary: Au commencement de l'humanité, il y a eu Sasuke et Sakura, mais aussi Naruto, cette délicieuse personne protégé par Orochimaru. Sasuke va se rapprocher de celui-ci et lié des liens bien plus qu'ambigu ...   SasuNaru ; Rated M ; Pas trop OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : J'ai beau prié je croie que je les aurai jamais ... ~

Résumé : Au commencement de l'humanité, il y a eu Adam et Ève, mais aussi le Fruit Défendu par le serpent... Mais reprenons à notre manière... Au commencement de l'humanité, il y a eu Sasuke et Sakura, mais aussi Naruto, cette délicieuse personne qu'ils ne devaient aborder et qui était défendu par Orochimaru. Seulement, notre beau Uchiha osa former un lien plutôt ambigu avec lui...

Genre : Romance.

**Rating : M **

Titre : Le Fruit Défendu

Des choses à rajouter : Je remercierais jamais assez ma Beta-correctrice qui m'a aidée à faire ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_« Dieu créa l'homme à son image, il le créa à l'image de Dieu, il créa l'homme et la femme. __Dieu les bénit, et Dieu leur dit: Soyez féconds, multipliez, remplissez la terre, et l'assujettissez; et dominez sur les poissons de la mer, sur les oiseaux du ciel, et sur tout animal qui se meut sur la terre. »_

« Dis, Sakura ?

- Mmmh ? » Dit simplement la jeune fille en guise de réponse.

Sasuke hésita un instant, sachant d'avance qu'il allait recevoir les foudres de sa compagne et le temps de bien formuler sa phrase et de se concentrer pour obtenir son regard le plus glacial et le plus impénétrable, il posa ses yeux sur le sol, détaillant l'herbe verte qui caressait ses orteils, il les bougea un instant et un frisson le parcouru sur la matière un peu râpeuse. Il leva à nouveau la tête mais pour détailler à présent le paysage autour de lui, l'air était un peu frais et il fallait avouer que le jeune homme avait tout de même un peu froid, malgré que le ciel soit continuellement bleu.

Il soupira, et passa sa main dans sa chevelure ébène, levant ses yeux noirs vers Sakura, qui était occupée à contempler le paysage autour d'elle. Son teint pâle, pouvait lui donner l'allure d'un pauvre homme malade, cependant sa beauté était telle qu'à chaque fois qu'il se regarda dans le reflet de l'eau il n'eut qu'un sourire de satisfaction devant cette beauté. Dieu l'avait gâté, son sourire charmeur ainsi que sa fine taille, et son torse ni trop musclé ni trop mince, son visage assez pâle, ses mains suivant la même pigmentation de tout le reste de son corps. On aurait put le prendre pour un narcissique qui se préoccupait tout le temps de sa beauté, mais de nos jours un homme aussi beau se faisait sauter dessus, au sens propre du terme.

Quant à sa compagne qui se tenait à côté de lui, elle aussi avait tout pour plaire. De long cheveux rose, qui donnaient l'impression que l'on se trouvait à côté d'un champs de cerisier, ses yeux vert où se reflétait le plus souvent de la joie et de la bonne humeur, son teint assez laiteux, son sourire à vous réchauffer le cœur, enfin bref cette jeune fille était son deuxième rayon de soleil, son sourire quand il était triste. Il ne l'aimait pas en amour, non même si il savait que la jeune fille l'idolâtrait presque, non il la considérait comme sa mère, sa sœur.

Sasuke, tourna des pouces, en soupirant et ouvrit la bouche pour enfin articuler, d'une voix assez monotone

« Tu trouves pas que se serai mieux… Qu'on soit habillé ? »

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et dévisagea son interlocuteur, tout d'abord choquée puis elle serra les poings et une veine apparut sur son front.

« SASUKE ! ON EN A DEJA PARLE ! »

La réaction était prévue d'avance, il reposa son regard à terre cherchant des arguments qui tenaient debout et soient convaincant pour que la Sakura soit tentée elle aussi. Habillé, en pensant à se mot, il se dit que ses problèmes seraient réglés. Pas qu'il soit pudique, non loin de là… Jusque c'était gênant de marcher dans l'herbe ou sur des cailloux qui trouaient affreusement les pieds et qui faisaient vraiment mal. Son amie ne le comprenait pas, à chaque fin de proposition elle trouvait de bons arguments et cela finissait le plus souvent en embrouille… Pourtant, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, enfin longtemps. Depuis que Dieu les avait créés. Un énième soupir sortit de sa bouche, Dieu… Un homme, une femme ? Qui est-il ? Ils avaient bien été créés par lui, cela va de soit mais il trouvait cela tellement puérile.

« Je sais… Mais, tu ne trouves pas ça gênant, de te trimballer nu à longueur de journée toi ? »

Sakura sourit et regarda Sasuke.

« Non, je trouve ça, normal. Après tout, c'est Dieu qui l'a décidé ! »

Il se passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, Dieu, Dieu, Dieu quand quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux, c'était toujours ce mot qu'elle mettait court à la discussion. Décidant, que cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, le jeune homme se leva et regarda Sakura, malgré qu'il détestait se disputer avec celle-ci, Sasuke détestait aussi avoir tort et sortir un peu de règles était quelque chose de jouissif.

« Ce n'est pas normal ! Je trouve cela débile, nous avons mal aux pieds quand nous marchons sur un petit caillou, l'herbe gratte et j'en passe ! »

La jeune fille soupira à son tour, Sasuke était vraiment têtu quand il le voulait.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire, toi à Dieu. » Dit-elle d'un ton assez froid.

Surpris par le ton de son amie, il baissa la tête et essaya de trouver une phrase.

« Dieu, il ne se montre que rarement, je trouve ça trop puérile, crée par un Homme divin … Pff… Qu'il se montre ! Je l'attends ! »

Un silence pesant s'en suivit, pour une fois, Sasuke avait dit le fond de ses pensés et il se doutait bien que Sakura allait le prendre mal. Alors il releva la tête, s'attendant à recevoir toute sorte d'insulte, sauf que la jeune fille fut sous le choque. Elle le dévisagea un instant, s'avança vers lui et lui donna brusquement une claque.

« Va-t'en ! »

Ne voulant pas d'une bataille, le jeune homme partit se tenant la joue. Quoi, il avait enfin tout dit ! Aller, maintenant manifeste toi Dieu ! Il ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda autour de lui guettant un endroit où cette fois-ci il pourrait être enfin seul, sans que Sakura ne le colle. Une porte colorait se tenait devant lui, curieux il regarda où cette porte, qu'il n'avait jamais ouvert, menait, mais l'inscription qui lisait était « Entrée Interdite. » Il eut un petit sourire, et décida de braver une nouvelle fois les interdits et ouvrit doucement ce curieux accès.

Un grand arbre y était placé au milieu, quelques épluchures de pommes étaient à terre, surpris. Sakura était-elle rentrée dans cette pièce ? Non, ca l'étonnerait fort.

Il s'avança, sans bruit vers cet arbre quand soudain, une langue visqueuse lécha quelque peu son épaule. Il sursauta et frissonna de dégout, s'essuyant l'épaule.

« Qui ose rentrer ici ? »

C'était une voix dès plus désagréable, non celle de Dieu, mais une voix amusée, moqueuse et surtout effrayante. Sasuke ne bougea pas plus et regarda à terre.

Ce n'était ni des cailloux qu'il y avait, ni de l'herbe. Mais du sable, d'un jaune éclatant et presque envoutant, ses pieds ne lui faisaient pas mal. Au contraire, cela était doux et agréable. Une chaleur surprenante pensa-t'il.

Un bruit de feuille, attira son attention et il releva la tête en direction de l'arbre. Intrigué, il s'avança prudemment et se mit sous l'arbre.

« Qui… Qui est-ce ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix hésitante.

Une tête blanche sortit du feuillage, il se mit en face du visage de Sasuke. Cette créature était répugnante, sa blancheur extrême pourrait faire fuir Dieu lui-même, des écailles était de parts et d'autres de ses joues, des traits noirs étaient dessinés sous ses yeux et lui donnaient un air maladif, et au contraire de Sasuke, Dieu l'avait conçu repoussant, affreux…

Il lécha la joue du nouveau venu. Sasuke, comprit que c'était cet homme qui lui avait posé sa langue sur son épaule et il se sentit en très mauvaise posture.

« Je suis Orochimaru, le protecteur du irrésistible Garçon défendu. »

Un sourire pervers apparut sur ses lèvres, et Sasuke ne put retenir une mine dégoutée et un long frisson dans le dos.

« Tu dois être, Sasuke Uchiha ?

- Lui-même. » Dit l'Uchiha en frissonnant à l'entente de la voix de cette répugnante créature.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage d'Orochimaru, moins terrifiant mais virant dans la perversité. Il caressa la joue du jeune Sasuke qui le repoussa immédiatement, en blanchissant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Veux-tu voir ce fameux garçon dont je parlais ? Ce magnifique jeune homme… »

L'Uchiha hésita un instant, regardant le sol comme pour réfléchir, si le jeune homme dont parlait cet affreux serpent, était protégé par celui-ci. Il fallait faire quelque chose, cette créature était d'une perversité inimaginable, elle représentait presque le vice elle-même. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et regarda à présent le serpent, d'un naturel curieux Sasuke, ne put répondre que par

« Oui.

- Bien, Naruto ! Descends je te prie. »

Un autre bruit provenant du feuillage attira l'attention du noiraud. Un jeune garçon, descendit maladroitement de l'arbre et se mit derrière Orochimaru dévisageant Sasuke d'un air ahuri.

L'Uchiha, se recula un instant et regarda Naruto de haut en bas. Son cœur rata un battement, un seul mot lui venait à la bouche en cet instant même Magnifique.

De soyeux cheveux blonds comme les blés légèrement ébouriffés, des yeux azur comme le ciel, et une peau légèrement bronzée qui donnait un aspect particulièrement craquant au blondinet. Sur ses joues légèrement rougies, de fines moustaches et une bouche assez rose. Il descendit lentement la tête et regarda à présent son corps, cuit à point dirait-on. On le croquerait presque, son torse plutôt musclé et ses fines hanches étaient irrésistibles. Sasuke ne put ce retenir de lancer une exclamation :

« Il est magnifique… »

Le blondinet devint alors tout rouge et détailla du regard à son tour Sasuke, puis il réussit à dire, toujours un peu gêné par la remarque de l'autre

« Toi aussi tu es magnifique. »

* * *

_Voilà enfin le premier Chapitre de Publier de ma première fiction ! _

**_J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plus à tous ! _**

**_Rewiews ? :3 _**

**_C'étais Jôka-chan, pour vous servir . ~ *courbette et quelques applaudissements fusent un peu partout*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : Neeh' Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, vous m'offrez au moins Sasuke et Naruto s'vous plait ? Non ? Bon bah .. Non ._._

_Résumé : Au commencement de l'humanité, il y a eu Adam et Ève, mais aussi le Fruit Défendu par le serpent... Mais reprenons à notre manière... Au commencement de l'humanité, il y a eu Sasuke et Sakura, mais aussi Naruto,__cette délicieuse personne qu'ils ne devaient aborder et qui était défendu par Orochimaru. Seulement, notre beau Uchiha osa former un lien plutôt ambigu avec lui... _

_Rated : M_

_Commentaire de l'auteur : Merci énormément pour tout vos reviews ! Comment mon ego à augmenté depuis .. Ah franchement, merci, merci je dirai encore merci beaucoup ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésité pas je répondrais ! Quand j'ai vu le nombre de reviews augmenté considérablement j'ai crus que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque. Et j'ai sautais de joie. Je suis heureuse que mon idée vous plait ! En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos espérances. Malgré, qu'il soit bien court et beaucoup plus OCC que le premier ! Encore merci et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_« Toi aussi tu es magnifique. »_

Pour Orochimaru voir cette scène était comme une délicieuse délectation, non seulement il provoquerait la colère de Dieu, mais en plus il avait trouvé un nouvel appât pour s'amuser. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, riant et retourna dans son arbre tout en ayant un sourire bien trop pervers, qui inquiéta le blondinet.

Même si il y eu un silence assez pesant, permettant au deux nouvelles connaissances de mieux se regarder. On entendait encore le bruissement, désagréable et des rires plutôt pervers d'où vivait le serpent magistralement pervers. Ce fût au blond de rompre ce silence, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha doucement de nôtre beau brun qui fixait les hanches qui s'avançaient régulièrement et félinement vers lui, il balançait sa tête au rythme des pas et on pouvait voir un léger fils salive qui coulait le long de sa bouche.

« Je me présente comme il le faut. » Coupa le blond, qui avait l'air légèrement amusé a la vu de la tête du jeune Uchiha. « Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. » Il fit un long sourire éclatant comme jamais, permettant à Sasuke de voir les magnifique dents blanches de son nouvel ami. Il en resta complètement bouché-bée. ( Faut dire au Paradis, y'a pas tellement de brosse à dent . )

Sasuke, se reprit en tant que bon glaçon, il adopta un air neutre suivit d'une voix qui pouvait effrayer, il regarda dans les yeux son interlocuteur et lui offrit un petit sourire assez malsain.

« Sasuke Uchiha. Heureux de te rencontrer. »

Le blondinet, leva un sourcil à présent surpris par la réaction du noiraud il le regarda un moment avant de lâcher ;

« De même. » D'une voix qui se voulait déçue, lui qui pensait pouvoir l'intimider et bien ce n'était pas gagné.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sasuke et il s'assit dans le sable le regardant curieux.

« Tu n'as jamais vu de sable, c'est ça ? » Demanda Naruto.

« Ouais… C'est beau. Ça ressemble à tes cheveux ! » Ria Sasuke en jetant un bref regard timide à Naruto et il fut heureux de voir de légère rougeur apparaitre sur les joues de son nouveau compagnon.

« Merci. » Dit-il, la voix assez tremblante sous la gêne.

Soudain, un léger soupire sortit de la bouche du noiraud, il repensa à Sakura qui devait s'acharner sur des pauvres arbres sans défense ou encore sur un pauvre cochon, qui n'avait pas demandé à se faire déchiqueter par une brute en colère. Le blondinet, s'assit en face de lui, le regardant de haut en bas.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » Demanda Naruto, la voix assez inquiète.

« Je me suis embrouillé avec Sakura… »

Le brun, remonta la tête, regardant le jeune garçon qui se tenait face à lui, on pouvait voir l'ennui qui passait devant ses yeux et reprit voyant que Naruto ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas complètement ce qui c'était réellement passé.

« En faite… J'aimerai pouvoir, m'habiller. Porter quelque chose qui couvrirait mon corps, parce que franchement, j'aime pas me balader nu, pas que je sois pudique, loin de là, mais … Juste que j'en ai marre. »

Naruto, le regarda un instant et un rire cristallin vient s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« On a exactement la même façon de penser ! Moi, j'ai déjà fabriquer quelques vêtements, avec des feuilles. Bon, c'est pas la grande classe, genre un magnifique truc noir vachement élégant mais c'est déjà ça et ça couvre les parties intimes… »

« Tes pudique ? Toi ? » Demanda Sasuke, surpris.

« En même temps… Avoir un serpent qui te suit et te fixe au moindre mouvements déplacés que tu fais en se léchant les lèvres, ça ma donné envie de m'habiller aussi. »

Et ils rirent ensemble, l'Uzumaki fit un petit sourire en entendant le rire de Sasuke.

« Tu as un beau rire, Sasuke. »

Le noiraud rougit doucement, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en guise de gène.

« Pas vraiment. »

« J'ai remarqué une autre chose. »

Le blond se rapprocha doucement de son compagnon, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent quelque peu et à nouveau Sasuke se passa sa main dans les cheveux devenant de plus en plus rouge. Naruto, se recula doucement en riant.

« Quand tu es gêné tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux. »

« Hn… »

Le jeune blondinet se releva regardant un peu partout autour de lui, et lui donna un sorte de chemise verte assez jolie fallait l'avouer.

« Tient, ça va devrait le faire pour te couvrir. »

Le brun, prit la petite chemise et l'enfila. Il fit un sourire, assez craquant et embrassa Naruto sur la joue, en rougissant quelque peu.

« Merci, beaucoup. »

Et commença doucement à partir. Le blond lui prit le bras voulant qu'il reste avec lui. Sasuke, assez surpris se retourna vers l'interlocuteur, le dévisagea.

« Naruto ? »

Aucune réponse, il prit juste Sasuke dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement.

« Reviens, d'accord ? »

Un petit sourire vint alors effleurer les lèvres du jeune noiraud.

« Je reviens dès que je peux, encore merci. »

Le blondinet, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement Sasuke en riant et le laissa partir. Le jeune noiraud passa son doigt sur ses lèvres en riant à son tour.

Après tout, pour lui ce n'était qu'un simple jeu afin de provoquer la colère de Dieu, non ? Et même, si de temps en temps il rougissait… Peut-être cela voulait dire aussi qu'il trouvait ce jeune homme attirant, juste sexuellement.

Et surtout, peut-être parce que Sasuke est un salop, alors il s'amuse à jouer avec cet inconnu.

* * *

_TADAAAAAAAAAM ! Chapitre 2 enfin en ligne ! Oui, je sais il a était long à sortir, je sais pas pour vous mais le site ne voulait pas que je mette ce chapitre. _

_Je sais... Mes chèrs fans Yaoiste. Sasuke, est un salop dans cette histoire. _

_Naruto s'attache bien trop à lui._

_Orochimaru est un pervers._

_Sakura ... Sakura on la voit très peu._

_Et c'est tout ?_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus ! _

_Et surtout ... Postez des Reviews !_

_C'étais Joka-chan, pour vous servir. *courbette et des applaudissement fusent un peu partout*_


End file.
